


Contigo

by MoonDepartures



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: Hijikata es herido en un enfrentamiento contra el Harusame y Gintoki lo visita en el hospital. Mucho Fluff con poquitito lemon. (Perdón, es que no sé escribirlo).
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 17





	Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> La última de mis fics de Wattpad. Podrán notar que lo mío es el fluff pachoncito y no mucho el lemon, pero intentaré traerles variedad, lol.

Gintoki corría. Corría y no pensaba parar hasta llegar a donde tenía que llegar.

Era un idiota, un completo idiota.

El aire empezaba a faltarle, correr como si no hubiera un mañana y el tener los nervios a flor de piel no le ayudaban.

¿Por qué no le dijo?, ¿por qué no lo llamó? Mierda, nunca escucha, nunca.

El hombre de yukata blanca y bokuto* en mano tenía una expresión que pocas veces había tenido. _Terror_.

Llegó al lugar y observó de prisa a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba? ¡Maldita sea, dónde estaba!

Veía a personas levantar cadáveres, enfermeras encargándose de heridos tirados en el suelo. Una vista que lamentablemente le traía recuerdos lejanos.

 _Él_ estaba ahí y eso no le gustaba nada, _él_ estaba entre toda esa sangre y eso le gustaba todavía menos.

 _"Está vivo. Está bien"_ se seguía repitiendo, pero más caminaba y más cuerpos sin vida veía. El pánico comenzó.

Un montón de posibilidades, una peor que la anterior le pasaban por la cabeza mientras que seguía avanzando un pie a la vez. Recordó la muerte, recordó el dolor, el olor de la sangre y el acero mezclado, recordó las caras de sus compañeros agonizando sin que él pudiera hacer nada. No podía ocurrir lo mismo con él, no podía. No a Hijikata.

_No a Hijikata._

Si algo le había pasado, si el idiota acababa mal sólo por ser tan testarudo, él...

Entonces lo vio.

Allí estaba él. Ahí estaba Hijikata. Y estaba vivo.

Gintoki sintió que de nuevo el mundo tenía sentido, que otra vez el planeta giraba, que su corazón latía y la respiración le volvía a ser una tarea involuntaria.

Hijikata estaba tendido en el piso con bastante sangre, varias heridas. Apenas sostenía los ojos entre abiertos, lo suficiente como para que Gintoki y él hicieran contacto visual. Sí, estaba en muy malas condiciones. El peliplata sabía por experiencia que una lucha con el Harusame nunca acababa bien, pero el hombre estaba vivo. El miedo en la cara del samurái desapareció momentáneamente.

•

En la sala del hospital estaban dos hombres sentados uno al lado del otro. Uno castaño con una curiosa máscara de dormir y una sustancia dudosa saliendo de su boca, apenas "sentado" en una de las sillas.

El otro hojeaba despreocupado una jump mientras rascaba su plateada cabellera. Parecía a 5 segundos de quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

La habitación era blanca, fresca y con relativamente pocas personas, sólo los antes mencionados y una mujer con su hija. Una señorita detrás del escritorio tecleaba en la computadora.

El silencio era obvio e idóneo para dormir, pero Gintoki hacía todo lo que podía por no dejarse vencer por el sueño. En cualquier momento abrirían hora de visitas y no había estado ahí sentado desde el día anterior para perdérselo. El idiota de Hijikata lo escucharía.

Seguía perdido en el capítulo de su manga mensual cuando una enfermera de cálida sonrisa se les acercó a ambos individuos.

― Disculpen, ustedes dos vienen a ver a Toshiro Hijikata, ¿verdad? La hora de visitas acaba de empezar.–les dijo amablemente la enfermera.

La voz provocó que Sougo despertara y Gintoki volviera a prestar atención a su alrededor.

―¿O sea que ya podemos pasar?–preguntó Gintoki.

La señorita asintió sonriente y les señaló un número de habitación.

El peliplata miró a Sougo como para saber si pensaba pasar primero, después o sólo entrarían al mismo tiempo, cosa que legítimamente le importaba. Sería incómodo hablar "sus asuntos" con el joven presente.

Sougo sonrió.

―Vamos, danna, me parece que lo estarán esperando.

―¿No vas a ir tú también?–preguntó el mayor con algo de indiferencia.

―Yo sólo estoy aquí para verificar que nadie sospechoso se acerque a la habitación del vicecomandante mientras está herido. Además, ¿qué gano yo entrando? No puedo hacerle bromas cuando está moribundo en una cama.-respondió el menor con aún más indiferencia. Le asintió con la cabeza y Gintoki supo que el muchacho entendía la situación.

Caminaba por el pasillo que le habían señalado pensando en lo primero que diría en cuanto lo viera.

En verdad quería verlo.

Hijikata era orgulloso y testarudo, ya había tenido un problema así hacía tiempo. _No es que él tuviera mucho derecho a quejarse de_ eso, _pero ese no era el punto._ El Shinsengumi tuvo un enfrentamiento con una fracción del Harusame. No tuvieron ninguna baja, pero Hijikata resultó muy herido y si no hubiera sido porque el hombre tiene la cabeza demasiado dura como para morir en plena misión, probablemente no lo habría contado— _según lo que pudo sacarle a Yamazaki._

Ese mismo día le hizo prometer al azabache que si tenía otro problema con el Harusame lo llamaría. Lo llamaría y él estaría ahí al instante. No porque pensara que Hijikata fuera débil o que no pudiera defenderse por sí mismo, todo lo contario. Tenía muy claro el porqué del apodo "vicecomandante demonio", el tipo tenía una fuerza monstruosa y era una de las pocas personas que conocía que lo hacían sudar en una batalla. Sin embargo, el Harusame era otra cosa, principalmente porque tenían nexos con su ex compañero psicópata que podría o no tener un complejo con destruir todo a su paso. Y ese todo por supuesto que incluía a Hijikata. Gintoki sabía de lo Takasugi era capaz, de lo que Hijikata era capaz, sabía que el azabache podía representar una amenaza para Takasugi y no dudaría en eliminarlo.

Pero por supuesto que Hijikata no lo hizo.

En cuanto su vista enfocó el número de la habitación se detuvo en seco. Abrió lentamente la puerta después de pensárselo un minuto.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que el hombre acostado en la cama, con un yeso en la pierna y pedazos de cinta en la barbilla, volteara a su dirección.

―¡DOC, CREO QUE HE MUERTO Y FUI AL INFIERNO DE LOS IDIOTAS!

―¿¡Y ESO A TI EN QUÉ TE CONVIERTE!?

Al menos sano estaba.

Gintoki se sentó al lado de la cama y tomó el pudín que estaba en la mesa de noche.

―Ya te habías tardado, idiota.–dijo Hijikata.

―¿Y de quién es la culpa?, ¿mía o del policía inútil que salió lastimado?–respondió Gintoki mirando desinteresado al pudín.

Los ojos de Hijikata miraron a las sábanas en silencio.

―Oye, yo...–pausó el vicecomandante. Toshiro sabía que le iban a dar un sermón.

―Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?–el peliplata se levantó del asiento.

Antes de que el azabache pudiera replicar, Gintoki lo abrazó cuidando de no hacer demasiada presión o dejar caer demasiado peso por miedo a abrir las heridas.

Para su sorpresa, algo como un sermón no parecía avecinarse.

Lo cierto es que Gintoki sí tenía planeado decirle un par o muchos pares de cosas, pero en cuanto vio esa mirada triste a la sábana se le ablandó el corazón. Supo que su pseudo regaño se había ido al carajo porque simplemente a veces no podía enojarse con el idiota por más que quisiera.

―...Lo siento.–dijo Hijikata entre los brazos del otro, hundiendo su cara en el pecho ajeno.

―¿Por qué?, ¿por no _pedir refuerzos_ en cuanto viste cuál lunático estaba allá afuera?

―No.

Gintoki lo miró confundido sin soltarlo.

―¿Ha?, ¿entonces de qué..?–mientras preguntaba el samurái fue interrumpido.

―Eres más idiota de lo que pensé si crees que bajo alguna circunstancia te llamaría para que arriesgues tu vida, ¿entendiste? Sé que eres estúpido, pero deberías saber que eso no pasará. Nunca.–le dijo severo el oficial mientras rozaba los plateados mechones.—lo siento por preocuparte. Me supongo que no dormiste bien en las sillas de la sala de espera.

―Pero, es que–

―Calla, Yorozuya. Eres una permanente inútil que no sabe hasta que tan lejos llegar cuando se trata de Takasugi, por supuesto que no dejaré que te enfrentes a ese tipo mientras pueda hacerlo. Sé que en algún punto lo harán y no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo de todos modos.–Toshiro sabía. No tenía claro los detalles, pero entre ésta y aquella noche de copas y vagos recuerdos que Gintoki le había confesado, se podía dar una idea. Y claro, conocía al permanentado y al otro sujeto. Eso que tenían contra el otro era una bomba de tiempo.―no tienes que decir nada, está bien. Si no quieres hablar de eso es tu decisión.–Hijikata volvió a hundir el rostro entre los latidos de su compañero.—pero no me pidas que te llame para que vayas a lo que podría ser tu última pelea porque no lo haré, ya deberías saberlo.

El peliplata se quedó en silencio rodeando al cuerpo ajeno.

¿Estaba enamorado, cierto? Ah, maldición, ¿cuándo había empezado a querer tanto a ese hombre tan extraño, tan terco, tan fastidioso y recto? Cosas que nunca habían ido con él, cosas que le ponían los pelos de punta. La lealtad y el compromiso de Hijikata ahora le parecían _agradables_ , ese tipo de agradable que quieres tener a tu lado sin importar qué.

―No dormí bien, en eso tienes razón.–le dijo el samurái al hombre en cama.

Hijikata se movió como pudo a un costado de la cama y levantó las sábanas. Gintoki entendió el mensaje después de unos segundos. No tardó mucho en acostarse al lado del cuerpo ajeno.

El azabache se acostó dándole la espalda, Gintoki aprovechó la posición para rodearlo con sus brazos desde atrás. Así, justo como estaban, el peliplata podía oler los mechones oscuros. Sintió como Hijikata ponía sus manos sobre las de él. Tenía sueño, pero no quería dormir, eran estos momentos los que no quería perderse.

Cuando iniciaron con esto que tenían ninguno sabía cómo llevarlo, algo como una relación parecía bastante imposible.

Pero los dos aceptaban que no estaba tan mal.

Se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento, no decían nada porque sabían que no era necesario.

Hijikata se volteó con mucho cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran abrir las heridas, metió el rostro entre el cuello del otro por unos segundos y después de eso decidió simplemente besar al peliplata. Gintoki obviamente respondió.

El beso siguió, los labios hacían fricción uno contra el otro y las tímidas lenguas pronto se volvieron descaradas e invadir el espacio ajeno.

Las manos del vicecomandante se fueron a la espalda de Gintoki mientras que el otro acariciaba delicadamente su brazo. Pronto las manos estaban contra sus mejillas. Tan leve, tan suave, tan cuidadoso que Hijikata no sabía si en verdad el peliplata lo estaba tocando o sólo se lo imaginaba. Entre beso y beso abrían los ojos para observar el rostro del otro―algo que nunca admitirían―.

La mano de Gintoki comenzó a bajar desde su rostro. Pasó su pecho, su abdomen y seguía bajando, Hijikata sólo se sostuvo del hombro ajeno cuando sintió que comenzó a frotar sobre su ropa interior.

Gintoki usaba sus dedos para acariciar arriba del bóxer, de arriba a abajo, cada vez un poco más fuerte. Pronto tuvo la necesidad de bajarlos y tocar directamente.

La respiración del azabache comenzaba a tambalearse, unos leves jadeos se podían escuchar en la habitación. Gintoki continuaba con su trabajo, tomó el ya despierto miembro y hacía que su mano subiera y bajara por toda la extensión. La punta pronto asomó algo de líquido. Subió la velocidad y el contacto se hizo más intenso cuando Hijikata extendió el cuello para besarlo, _no venía nada mal_. Llegó un punto en el que el beso se volvió desesperado. El cuerpo del azabache se tensó y la mano de Gintoki fue aún más rápido. Por fin Hijikata terminó en ésta misma. Intentó ahogar un gemido en el cuello de Gintoki como pudo.

―No haremos nada más, ¿entiendes? No quiero estar aquí todo el mes–le dijo Hijikata aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

―No pensaba hacerlo–le dijo Gintoki mientras ayudaba a que se volteara de nuevo.

Ya en la posición de antes, el policía dando la espalda al Yorozuya, puso sus brazos dónde le apetecía y ambos cayeron en manos de Morfeo.

•

Gintoki escuchó un sonido que lo hizo despertar más una luz que lo desubicó un momento.

Cuando la luz desapareció, abrió los ojos con dificultad. Trató de enfocar lo que tenía enfrente y fue cuando notó que no era un "que", era un "quien".

Era Sougo con el teléfono en la mano claramente enfocándolos. Estaba completamente seguro que el sonido había sido la cámara.

― _Y... guardado._ –dijo Sougo mirando a la pantalla del teléfono.

―Ey, Souchiro-kun, ¿por qué no me das ese celular?-dijo el peliplata con una mueca de molestia.

―Es Sougo y no, gracias.

―Anda, te daré 300 yenes.

―Esta foto vale más que 300 yenes, danna, y cuando se la envíe a todo cuartel valdrá todavía más.

―Te contaré cosas sobre nosotros si me das ese celular ahora mismo.

― _Huh_ , ¿qué clase de cosas?–Ajá, lo tenía.

―... _Lo que quieras saber._ _–_ Sougo roló los ojos al techo. Parecía un genio maligno analizando los pros y contras de su propuesta.

―Trato.–dijo el muchacho entregándole el aparato.—tenga en cuenta que espero respuestas completas, danna.–Sougo abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

Gintoki dejó el celular en la mesa de noche esperando que el ruido no hubiera despertado a Hijikata.

―No le vas a decir nada, ¿o sí?–preguntó el azabache. Parece que había estado despierto durante todo el inconveniente.

―Por supuesto que no, ¿me crees idiota? No, espera, no respondas.

Con esto, los dos volvieron a recostarse y a pasar el resto del día.

 _Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bokuto: espada de madera que usa Gintoki.
> 
> Hola, les amo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
